vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Code: Breaker
Summary of the plot Sakurakouji Sakura is a girl who appears modest and graceful but in reality is skilled in martial arts. After witnessing a boy burning people with his blue flame, she is startled to see that the same boy is a transfer student, Oogami Rei. Oogami is a Code Breaker, one who "does not exist". He is a seemingly cold-blooded killer who follows the principle of "an eye for an eye", to "use evil against evil". Convinced that killing is not right, Sakurakouji sets out to stop him and penetrate his icy heart. Power of the Verse It is a verse where the main ability is the creation and manipulation of a pre-existing element like fire, electricity etc (of course including artistic freedom in the usage of said elements even if they usually cant do something like that (turning humans into papers as example)). Except for the user of the Flames of Purgatory and the Rare Kinds (who are basically superhuman-stats-possessing life-and-superpower-draining humans). It has a couple of small building-lvl characters and the top tiers have building to large building-level AP. Durability is mostly superhuman but nothing extraordinary if compared to the likes of the HST. Because of the verses unique energ source (life force itself) the users of superpowers all have the ability to master their lifeforce and become Type 1 immortal. It also has some notable hax, like the ability to grant Type 3 immortality, the power to drain life out of the people in close proximity, the power to humans into papers, a Cube that seals and releases the Nothingness (which is basically a universal scale omni destroyer (hinted but never showed)), the Flames of Purgatory in itself with its matter destroying blue flame, superpower negating black flame, ice creating silver flame, illusion creating purple flame etc, fused into one flame (the white flame) it is even able to burn Nothingness (at the cost of the users memories) and the ability to erase or create "Space" which allows remote teleportation with nearly no breaks between each teleport. Speed is usually at faster than eye to supersonic and most characters heal from injuries like broken and shattered bones, burns etc in a matter of days. Noteworthy is also that if a user of superpowers overuses his ability he will become "Lost", his body changes by each user differently (one person turns into a child while another falls asleep while another user changes genders) and they become unable to use their powers for 24 hours, at the beginning and until the first fight with a minor-mastermind "Lost" was a indicator that the user drained his life force way to much, at some point they would lose control of their powers and get killed by them(known as Code:End), later it is mostly forgotten despite the immense usage of superpowers, only a single person died because of that. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: WilliamShadow GreatestSin Opponents: Neutral: Characters Code:Numbers: Ogami Rei Toki Fujiwara Masaomi Heike Yuuki Tenpouin Rui Hachiouji Code:Names: Takatsu Aoba Shigure Mishiru Kokumonji Saechika Hachiouji Re-Code: Zed Kouji Yukihina "The One Being Sought" Female Characters: Sakura Sakurakouji Sakurako Sakurakouji Nenene Fujiwara Category:Code:Breaker Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime